This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and applicant neither concedes nor acquiesces to the position that any given reference is prior art or analogous prior art.
Seismic exploration may utilize a seismic energy source to generate acoustic signals that propagate into the earth and partially reflect off subsurface seismic reflectors (e.g., interfaces between subsurface layers). The reflected signals are recorded by sensors (e.g., receivers or geophones located in seismic units) laid out in a seismic spread covering a region of the earth's surface. The recorded signals may then be processed to yield a seismic survey.
Besides seismic surveying, electromagnetic surveying has been used for surveying subterranean hydrocarbon reservoirs. For instance, electric field and magnetic field information may be obtained from recorded electromagnetic signals across several frequency channels. The electric field and magnetic information may then be used to obtain resistivity information about the subsurface. An image of the subsurface area may then be generated from the resistivity information.